Bomilkar Barca
]Name: Bomilkar Barca Hel Echani Race: Ra'Gada (Forbear) Titles: Yokeda, Lord Regent of the Forbear States, Khan of Khan's (of the Barca), The Sword of Ashir. Age: 40 Birthsign: The Lady ------------------------------ Physical Description: View 1 - Standing about 5’10, Bomilkar Barca is imposing for his modest size. His skin is sun baked, dry and rough, due to the harsh conditions of his nomadic lifestyle in the desert of the Aliki’r, giving off a redish brown tint. He wears his light brown hair short and neat to keep the sweat from collecting in his hair and has a prominent jaw with hair growing from the top of his head down the side of his face into a short, rough beard. His body is just as rough and worn as his face, off set by a well toned physic that could easily hide his true age in favor for a younger one. His body bears many tribal tattoos and the scars of many battles, some light and barely notable with others deep and clear. As he has aged traces of white, almost cotton like sprouts of hair can be seen in his hair, especially his beard, a mark of his growing age and testimony to the experience he has gained as Khan. A scar can be seen across the bridge of his nose, above piercing green eyes that have seen a great deal in his time on Nirn. His left cheek bears the tribal tattoo of his tribe, a crescent with a star in the center, signifying his station and lineage. ------------------------------ History: Born the middle child of three boys and two girls, it was never in Bomilkar’s stars to be a Khan. His eldest brother Timur II, name in his father’s honor, had always been the strongest of the two and there was no question that he would be next to lead the tribe; Fate, as it was, would have it another way. Bomilkars father, Timur I, had always been strong wiled and bold, ever so to the point he took pleasure in raiding Imperial supply and armory caravans across the Alki’r. Not after, the tribe began to grow fat and wealthy off these caravan raids, and in equal time the Empire began to chase them down. In a series of bloody battles the tribe pitted itself against the legions with success, defeating them as they attempted to chase the across the unforgiving desert. These early success’s would embolden Timur II to convience his father to raid closer to the coast where greater rich’s lay, and consequently his grave. Both Bomilkars brothers, Timur II and his younger brother Umar would fall in battle when they accompanied their father on a raid on a caravan going to Hegathe. Timur I barely escaped with his life, thanks to a daring camel charge led by Bomilkar in the legions center, giving his father and his warriors enough time to retreat. The tribe would be forced, through several pyrrhic victories against the legion led by Bomilkar, to bow to Imperial will. Legion commanders, impressed with the Barca tribal warriors, drafted 1/4th of the tribes fighting force into the Imperial Auxiliaries; this would include Bomilkar, to ensure his father would no longer be a bother to Imperial caravans with his only remaining son’s life at stake. Bomilkar would go on to fight other tribal forces in Hammerfell, under the Imperial banner, for fifteen grueling years until the outbreak of war with the resurgent Aldmeri Dominion. At the age of thirty thirty-five Bomilkar became a senior Auxiliary commander, showing aptitude for small scale and guerilla warfare in Valenwood. Shorty before overwealming Imperial defeat Bomilkar received word of his fathers murder by the Sharik family and his sisters and mother had been kidnapped, taken as concubines. Deserting his post and killing his commander, Bomilkar led the auxilory in revolt against the Legion and returned with his men to Hammerfell where he and his brother-in-law Hasturbal fell upon the Sharik encampment and slaughtered them in their sleep. In one bloody night, Bomilkar made himself the undisputed Khan of the Barca Tribe. Bomilkar would then spend the next few years waging a war of expansion to regain lost influence and grazing lands for his tribe, striking a crucial deal with Sentinel for land in exchange for service to the city in times of war. Sentinels call would come not long after during the Last War of the Wolves, where Bomilkar would face the legion yet again. Bomilkar would become essential in securing the southern front of the war and part of the reason the siege of Sentinel was broken. The marriage of his sister Roxanna to High King Hauron Ashir and the adoption of Xerxes Shumi has put Bomilkar in a position of immense power and influence, and yet equal trials and turmoil. ------------------------------ Weapons: An ornate Elvin falcate, a small curved dagger and a glaive that comes apart at the center and can be screwed back on, carried on his back. ------------------------------ Dress: When not in battle, Bomilkar wears traditional tribal garb along with a burgundy red sash that stretches from his right shoulder to his waste along with black and white mask bearing clan tribal tattoos with sapphire eye pieces. The mouth bares several hand painted sharp teeth with tusks curving up from the incisors. When in battle he wears a light weight chain vest and leggings designed for increased mobility, covered by war robes. Category:Characters